Falling Down
by DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys
Summary: LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE! Troy & Gabriella broke up. Senior year starts & Gabriella comes back with Troy's rival as her boyfriend. But no one knows what her new boyfriend does to her when no one's around. And who will be there to help her? Read 2 find out! R&R!
1. Trailer

Hey everyone! So you may already know me for writing my other story Used To, A Troyella fic, which is still in-progress. Or you may be a new reader of mine! Well it doesn't matter who you are, but I do hope you like this story. It's involving broken hearts, romance, rape, abuse, violence, and drama. (If you read my other story, this is darker than it and way different, but in a good way.) **Here ya go! I'll meet you at the bottom! (Disclaimer: I own nothing)**

* * *

**_No one ever knew that this would happen..._**

"Gabriella, we need to talk." Troy said.

"About what?" Gabriella asked almost knowing exactly what words were going to come right out of his mouth.

"I think we should break up."

_Shows Gabriella left alone in the hallway, with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks_

_**And after walking back into East High for the last year...**_

_Shows Gabriella walking through the halls hand in hand with her new boyfriend, which happens to be Troy's #1 enemy. The football captain, Kyle Mason._

"Hi Troy." She says cooly as her and Kyle walk past Troy.

_Shows Troy with mouth gaped as Gabriella walks past._

_**Things...**_

_Shows Kyle hurting Gabriella in an empty hallway._

_**Will...**_

_Troy hearing Gabriella's voice whimpering and decides to go find her to see what's wrong._

_**Get...**_

_Troy peers around a corner to find Kyle gripping Gabriella's wrists and hurting her._

"Oh my God." He whispers to himself.

_**Complicated.**_

"What's the problem with you lately, man?" _Troy turns his gaze from Kyle and Gabriella back to his bushy haired friend._

"Chad, I made the wrong decision breaking up with Gabriella."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"I think it's kind of late to reverse that, dude." Troy sighs.

"I know. But I want her back. Badly."

"Good luck on that one, dude." Chad states as he lightly slaps Troy on the back as he gets up and walks away.

_**People have changed...**_

"What changed about you, Gabriella?" _Troy asks._

"Nothing, Troy. I've just upgraded to something or rather someone better." _Troys left wondering and confused how she somehow doesn't care at all about him anymore._

_**Or have they?**_

"To think I loved you Gabriella. Somehow, I still do. But whatever, you don't so it doesn't even matter anymore."

_Gabriella watches as Troy walks away._

"I never stopped." _She shouts after him and he freezes in his tracks._

_**Tensions will arise...**_

_Troy confronts Kyle._

"What the hell is wrong with you Bolton?" _Shows a scared Gabriella hiding behind Kyle as he yells at Troy._

"Kyle, stop." _Gabriella whimpers as she reaches for Kyle, who swats her away so hard she almost falls down._

"No, Gabriella. Stay out of this. This is for your and my own good." _Kyle rolls up his sleeves as he prepares to throw a punch at Troy._

_**And so will unanswered questions.**_

"Why haven't you told anybody about this Gabriella?" _Troy looks at Gabriella with questioning eyes._ "Because if I do, Kyle said there would be horrific consequences."

"But you still have to tell someone, Gabriella!"

_**Hearts will be broken.**_

"I'm sorry Troy, but I can't do this again. I can't let someone potentially break my heart again."

"But Gabriella-"

"Save it. I have to go." _Gabriella runs off._

_**Crimes will occur.**_

_Kyle's on top off Gabriella, trying to rip off her clothes._

"This is what you get for going against my rules." Gabriella starts crying immensely.

_**Will justice be served?**_

_Shows a courtroom setting. There's silence as the judge reveals the verdict._

"We find defendent Kyle James Mason..."

_**Falling Down...**_

**_Coming Soon. _**

* * *

So what do you think? It may sound confusing, but the story will explain itself as it goes on. Please review my story so I know what you think about this story. I love reviews, because they help me write my stories. So remember, **Review!**

**Love You All, -Deidra:-)**


	2. Tomorrow Can Only Get Better

Okay, so this is a redone version of the the first chapter! I'm sorry for having a delay, but I changed the ending of the first chapter of this story so this is the official first chapter. I decided with what is happening and said and done in the trailer, I didn't want any of the story to have Gabriella working at Lava Springs or anything. The next chapter will be the first day of school (Senior Year) for Gabriella and everyone. I have about 25 percent of that done, so enough with the jabber, here's the chapter!! **(Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own High School Musical)**

* * *

This is it, the last day of junior year, Gabriella thought as she walked through the doors of East High. The last six months of her life have been amazing. Meeting Troy, doing the winter musical Twinkle Town, and hanging out with actual friends instead of acquaintances. She actually felt like she was someone, and not just Geeky Gabi, the nickname she received at all the previous schools she had gone to. She walked over to her locker, and opened it. She smiled when she saw the picture of her and Troy, looking so happy and in love. She loved Troy and he loved her. That much is true, and Gabriella knows that he's the one for her. All the sudden she was snapped out of her thoughts as the blue eyed boy appeared in front of her.

"So how are we doing on this lovely last day of school, Ms. Montez, enjoying it I hope." This made Gabriella giggle, which made Troy's heart melt.

"Oh it was fine, until my lame ass boyfriend showed up at my locker." She smiled with sarcasm dripping from her statement. Troy put his hand to his heart and feigned hurt.

"Well, I see how it is. I'll just go now." He pretended like he was sniffeling and Gabriella giggled again. She grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"You know your not lame, Troy. I love you." She gave him a sweet but short kiss on his lips. Before she could get away he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Ella." The warning bell rang, which meant they had 5 minutes to get to homeroom. Gabriella grabbed the things she would need for Ms. Darbus' class and shut her locker door and started for homeroom, hand in hand with her beau.

The bell rang and Gabriella jumped up from her seat and grabbed her things to go to the next class, which unfortunately wasn't with Troy. Before she could get very far out of Darbus' classroom she felt a pull on her arm by Troy.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you about something after school, say in the hallway by the gym?" Troy said with a smile on his face.

"Sure." He gave her a quick kiss before he ran off to his class.

All throughout the reast of the day, Gabriella kept wondering what Troy wanted to talk about, and couldn't keep her mind on anything else. She was wondering if maybe he wanted to break up with her. Nah, that's so not a possibility. We both love each other and were meant for each other. No way. But somehow Gabriella couldn't figure out why her gut feeling was that what Troy was going to talk about wasn't gonna be good though.

Finally it was the end of the last class and Gabriella was hurriedly trying to get out of the crowded hallways and to her and Troy's meeting place. She finally got to the hallway outside of the basketball court and waited for Troy. About a minute later she heard footsteps coming and saw Troy. She just smiled as he walked over to her, but then she felt a puzzled expression come over her face. He wasn't smiling and didn't look as happy to see her as he always was. He wasn't looking her in the eye, and he didn't even greet her with a kiss, he just sat down at a bench that was by Gabriella. She then sat down and looked at him to start talking.

"Gabriella, we need to talk." Gabriella had a confused look on her face.

"About what?" Gabriella asked almost knowing exactly what words were going to come right out of his mouth.

Troy then turned himself to face her and grabbed her hands and entertwined them. He didn't know how to put this, and he had no idea what words to use.

"Yeah, um, well you see..."

"Troy." Gabriella said and Troy looked at her.

"Just come out with it, please." She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I think...I think we should break up." Gabriella felt her entire heart sink to her stomach. She felt tears forming in her eyes and noticed Troy was getting slightly teary also. Gabriella yanked her hands away from his and got up and started walking towards the other side of the hall, but Troy turned her around and she could've sworn she saw a tear escape from his eye.

"Gabriella, say something, please." Her tears were now cascading down her face and it was uncontrollable and Troy reached to wipe them away but Gabriella swatted his hand away and he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"What?" Troy was confused.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm sorry that I wasted my time on you. I thought you loved me. I guess all those times you said it was just another big fat lie. And what about when you said 'Ella, you're the one for me, huh? And what about this?" She pointed to her T necklace that Troy had given her.

"I guess that was a lie too. Just part of your little game." She ripped off the necklace and threw it to the ground.

"Gabriella, stop. I did love you and thought you were the one. But just listen, I have to do what's best for me, and right now I just need to be single for once. Just be by myself for a while."

"Well, I think what's best for you right now is to leave."

"Gabriella-"

"Just leave, Troy!" He then shoved his hands deep into his pockets and walked away. Gabriella then walked outside to her car, making sure that Troy was already gone. What a stupid reason to break up with someone even if you love them, Gabriella thought. The whole drive home she cranked up the radio and sobbed. As soon as she got home she ran up to her room and threw herself face first into the pillow and cried for what seemed like hours. This was the worst last day of school she had ever experienced, and she'd never forget it.

_**-The Next Day, First Day of Summer-**_

Gabriella struggled to get her eyes open after crying herself to sleep the previous night. She got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror, seeing how you could easily tell that she had been crying. She sighed and walked downstairs to greet her mom in the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom." She said in a nonchantly tone.

"Morning, sweetie." Mrs. Montez turned around and was shocked by the view of Gabriella looking so tired and had obviously been crying.

"Oh my God, honey, what happened?" Gabriella sucked in a big breath because she knew that even this would be hard.

"Troy broke up with me yesterday after school, mom." She walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight then rest her hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I thought he was better than that. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind for breaking my daughter's heart." She started to walk away but was haulted by Gabriella's voice.

"It's not worth it mom. Nothing is." Her mother gave her a sympathetic look and walked back over to Gabriella and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. But just try not to think about it the best you can. I know it's hard sweetie. I've been there too, you know. Now, I have to go to work, so do something fun today to get your mind off of things, okay?" Gabriella just nodded and watched her mom close the door behind her. Gabriella's first thought was to call Taylor and tell her everything, which she did. Taylor's reaction was beyond shocked as expected.

"HE WHAT?"

"Taylor, calm down, please."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I just, I don't like any of my friends going through any pain, and I hate whoever causes it."

"Taylor, don't hate him. It was his decision and he broke up with me. It's okay." Gabriella knew that last sentence was a total lie.

"I don't hate him, yet. It's not okay. I'm gonna help you through this. How about we go shopping?"

"Sure, that sounds fun!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up in say, an hour? We'll have some girl fun involving no boy talk, okay?" Gabriella slightly giggled at the no boy talk thing, knowing they would end up talking about boys anyways.

"Sounds great!"

"Awesome. See ya in an hour!" Gabriella hung up the phone and went to go get ready. Fifteen minutes before she was to leave, Gabriella scribbled her mom a note, just in case she and Taylor would stay out all day.

_Mom,_

_Me and Taylor are out shopping. So if you need anything, just call my cell. Love You! -Gabriella_

Taylor picked her up and they headed to the mall. Once they got there, first place they went to was the Coffee Shop that was nearby some of the stores they wanted to go to.

"Mmm...This is so good." Gabriella sighed after taking a big gulp of her French Vanilla Cappuchino.

"Same here." They both giggled and continued sipping their coffee. During their conversation, Gabriella could've sworn she saw Troy and Chad out of the corner of her eye, but didn't pay any attention to it, although just seeing him made her hurt inside.

"You know, maybe coming to the mall was a bad idea, Gabriella." Taylor piped up.

"Why?" She wondered if Taylor saw them too.

"Because Chad was saying that he was gonna hang out here with Troy today, is all." Gabriella gulped. She hoped they wouldn't run into the guys.

"It's fine, Tay. Let's just shop on the other side of the mall, plus this is a pretty big place so I doubt we'll run into them anywhere."

"Yeah. Okay, let's get our shop on!" As they walked arm in arm into one of the stores, Gabriella ignored the fact that she and Taylor just walked by Troy and Chad. She tried her best but ended up looking back towards Troy, seeing that he was looking back at her too. Her and Taylor just went on about their business and grabbed clothes to try on.

"Gabriella, try this on!" Taylor picked out a beautiful white v-neck dress with blue ribbon on it. (Think dress she wore during the song "Everyday" during HSM2)

"Okay." She went into the dressing room and put the dress on and came out and showed it to Taylor.

"Amazing! You would have Troy back in a second if he saw you in that!" She squealed.

"Who said I wanted him back?" They both giggled, not only at Gabriella's humor, but knowing that she very much wanted him back. She ended up buying the dress and the pair spent the rest of their day shopping, chatting, and having girl fun. The only part about the whole day that Gabriella didn't like, was that she couldn't stop thinking about that brown haired blue eyed boy that had broken her heart.

When Taylor dropped off Gabriella at her house, Gabriella noticed her mom was home and was happy to see her. She walked inside and sat her stuff down on the couch.

"Hey mom."

"Hey, Gabriella! Looks like you had fun...and spent a lot of money!" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah I did have fun. Well, I'm gonna head upstairs, Mom. Put away all my new stuff." Mrs. Montez nodded and Gabriella flew up the stairs to her room. By the time she had all of her clothes put away, she was called down for dinner.

"What's for dinner mom?"

"Chicken Enchiladas."

"Yum." Gabriella grabbed her a plate of food and quickly ate dinner.

"Hey mom, I think I'm gonna go to bed, you know long day."

"Sure sweetie." She walked over to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Just know this. Tomorrow can only get better." She nodded and headed upstairs to go to bed. Once she cleaned up and put on her pajamas, she hopped into bed. The last thing that was going through her head was her mom's words. _Tomorrow can only get better. _But could it?

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was an inconvenience to anyone or it wasn't as good as the other "first chapter". But regardless, please, please review! Even if you didn't like it, I want to know so I can try and make the next chapter better! Anyways, peace out! And here's a teaser from the next chapter for ya guys!

_"Oh, Troy, have you heard the rumor going around already?"_

_"Um, no. What is it?"_

_"That." Chad pointed a finger in the oppposite direction and Troy spun around. His eyes got huge as he saw Gabriella walking hand in hand with his worst enemy, Kyle Mason, the football captain._

Don't worry. The next chapter gets good. I promise. Again review, and Love Ya All! -Deidra:-)


	3. No End To The Pain

Hey, everyone! I decided to put up this chapter sooner, because I want to get in a couple of chapters before school starts for me on Thursday! I don't really have much else to say, so here ya go! Meet ya at the bottom! **(Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical)**_

* * *

__3 Months Later - First Day of Senior Year_

Troy smiled as he walked through the doors of East High for the last year. As he made his way to his locker, he gave high fives and "Hey's" to everyone. He walked to his locker and opened it up. He then looked down the hallway and saw a head of bushy hair, which could only belong to his best friend, Chad.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Chad said as he walked up to Troy.

"Not much, just getting my locker all organized and what not."

"So how's it like starting a new school year being free and single?" Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's dramaticness of his words.

"Pretty cool dude. Pretty cool." About fifteen seconds later Chad pipped up.

"Oh, Troy, have you heard the rumor going around already?"

"Um no. What is it?"

"That." Chad pointed a finger in the opposite direction and Troy spun around. His eyes got huge as he saw Gabriella walking hand in hand with his worst enemy, Kyle Mason, the football captain.

"Well I guess that confirms the rumor that they're going out." Chad stated.

"Hi Troy." She says cooly as her and Kyle walk past Troy.

"Oh my fucking God. There is no way that's possible. It has to be some kind of sick joke, Chad! It has to be!" Chad lightly slapped Troy's back.

"Afraid not Troy. Hey, you were the one that broke up with her. You can't be mad." The warning bell rang and Chad turned to Troy.

"See ya around man." Troy nodded and just couldn't believe it. I was the one that broke up with her, but why do I feel bad right now? Troy thought. He walked to his class and couldn't pay attention to anything. He had his mind on Gabriella and...Kyle and definitely knew she was up to something.

After class he headed back to his locker and walked by Gabriella who was opening hers.

"Hey Gabriella." She turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Troy! So, how was your summer?" She acted all cheery which confused the heck out of Troy.

"Um, great for the most part. You know basketball, junk food, hanging out with friends, more basketball. How was yours?" He almost regretted the last part wondering how she was going to respond.

"Pretty good too! I hung out at the pool a lot and Kyle was also there a lot. So we started just kind of hanging out and stuff. And then we started going out, and he's really sweet! And now we've been going out for two months!" She said with a smile.

"What changed about you, Gabriella? You seem so different."

"Nothing, Troy. I've just upgraded to something or rather someone better." Gabriella said with a tone that Troy had never heard in her voice before.

"But-" Troy started.

"Do you have a problem with that Troy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I guess not." He watched her rummage through her locker for something.

"Well, I'll see you around, Gabriella." Troy said as he saw Kyle coming towards Gabriella's locker.

"Bye!" He walked to his locker, confused as to how she somehow doesn't care at all anymore. How could her attitude change so much?

_**-Meanwhile with Gabriella-**_

"Hey, Kyle." Gabriella said as Kyle greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey. Why was Troy over here?"

"Oh, just saying hi. Wondering how my summer went."

"Did you tell him what kind of shit he put you through?" He said with a smirk. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No."

"How about how I'm the best boyfriend in the world?" Gabriella slightly cringed at his question, he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, at all. But that was a different story.

"No."

"Then what did you tell him?"

"Just that I met you and we started going out and stuff." He nodded his head.

"Well, I've got to get off to class. See ya around, babe." He said as he walked off down the hallway.

"See ya." Gabriella shut her locker and headed off towards her first class.

After school, Gabriella went home and straight up to her room. How could they give us this much homework on the first day already? She thought to herself. She sighed, then decided she was hungry. She headed downstairs to grab a snack when she saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Gabriella,_

_Have to work late tonight, don't know exactly when I'll be back. There's some emergency money on the counter if you need it for anything._

_Love, Mom_

Great, Gabriella thought. What is there to do? Gabriella sighed and decided to go upstairs. Once she made it to her room, she plopped down on her bed and looked over to her nightstand. She picked up a picture of her and Kyle and ran her fingertips over it. How could a guy that seemed so sweet be so violent and harmful?

_Flashback_

_Gabriella heard the doorbell being rung and went downstairs. She opened the door to see Kyle standing there._

_"Kyle, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_"I'm gonna help you sneak out. Your mom will never notice your gone."_

_"I already told you on the phone, I can't go to that party with you."_

_"Come on. I've snuck out plenty of times before." He started getting kind of agitated._

_"I can't. I'll be grounded for the rest of my life if I sneak out and she finds out. I've never done that before."_

_"That's why she won't bother to check on you or anything because she'll think you're being the perfect little daughter."_

_"No, Kyle. That's final. I'll talk to you later." She turned to go back in the house, but Kyle harshly grabbed her wrist._

_"Kyle, your hurting me! Stop!" He then grabbed her other wrist hard also._

_"Gabriella, is that you?" She heard her mom calling her from in the house. Thank God, she thought._

_"The next time I ask you to a party, you are going with me, you got it?" He hissed in her ear._

_"I guess." He gripped her wrists even tighter, and Gabriella felt tears forming in her eyes from the pain._

_"Ow. I mean, yes, yes I'll go." Kyle smiled._

_"Bye babe." He kissed her on the cheek and finally let go of her wrists and Gabriella thought about slapping him but knew that was the worst idea in the world at the moment. She went inside and ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep._

Nothing is going right in my life right now, Gabriella thought. It seemed like when she found the perfect guy, Troy, he broke up with her. Then when she would think she found someone else, like Kyle, then they would just hurt her, physically. That wasn't the first time Kyle did it. Definitely not the first.

_Flashback_

_A day before school started back up, Gabriella walked up to Kyle's house and knocked on the door. Kyle opened the door._

_"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" Gabriella sighed. She had to do this._

_"I...I want to break up." She looked down at her hands then back up to see a furious Kyle looking back at her._

_"What the hell do you mean you want to break up? It was going great!"_

_"For you it was. But Kyle, your physically hurting me. See?" She held out her wrists that had bruises on the from a few days before. She put her arms down as soon as Kyle started walking toward her. He caressed her cheek, and Gabriella absolutely hated it. Is he bipolar or something? "I'm so sorry babe. I'll change, I promise." Gabriella almost gave in then changed her mind. This had to stop._

_"No. This has happened twice before, Kyle. I've gave you plenty of chances. And you keep saying 'I promise, I promise.' Well, I'm done, Kyle. I can't do this anymore. I can't do this!" She frantically threw her arms up in the air and started to leave. Kyle chased after her and grabbed her waist from behind._

_"Come on, I'm sorry." He rested his head on her shoulder._

_"Why can't we just break up, Kyle? Huh?"_

_"Because, we are not breaking up unless I say we are, got it?" Gabriella shook her head._

_"Are you trying to make my life miserable, Kyle?" He didn't answer her. He started kissing along her neck and she turned around and shoved him off of her. She immediately regretted it. He then slapped her across the face._

_"Don't you ever do that again!" He said before he walked back to his house and slammed the door behind him._

Gabriella realized she was crying and couldn't contain herself. Why did this happen to her? All in a few months, her life went from amazing, to absolutely terrible. But she couldn't tell anyone about it. Kyle told her if she did, there would be consequences. It seemed like Kyle had complete control over her life. She just felt so miserable all the time. She put her hand up to the spot on her cheek that was still bruised and it hurt, a lot. She couldn't hardly cover it up with makeup, everytime someone asked her about it, she had to come up with some crazy lie. She didn't know how long she could keep up lying about how she had bruises, and faking being happy, just for Kyle's benefit. How could he do this, just to hold back someone that was so used to being free and wild. It's like he had some spell over her that she couldn't break.

"Maybe it'll get better." She said outloud to no one. She laughed at her own stupidity. Who was she kidding? It had just gotten worse and worse. There was no way it was going to get better. No way.

* * *

This chapter was a little bit shorter than I had planned. But the next chapter will be longer I promise! **As always, please review**. Whether you love it, hate it, have ideas for it, or whatever! Let me know! Love Ya All, Deidra:-)


	4. AN Thank You!

I hate to say that I'm **not updating **this story anymore but I do **encourage** the readers and reviews of this story to read my other two stories, **Used To** and **I'd Lie** (My newer story). I promise that if **you all liked this story you'll like my others as well**!

------------

A big** thank you** to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story...you guys are awesome

-----------

-Deidra:-)


End file.
